Yawgmoth (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
Credit to VS Battles wiki for some of this information |-|Yawgmoth (Human)= |-|Yawgmoth= |-|Merged with Phyrexia= Summary Yawgmoth '''is one of the main (and arguably the biggest) MtG villian. He plays the role of the villain throughout multiple sagas. Yawgmoth was once a renowned human on Dominaria. He was known for his fatal plagues he brung upon the plane, so he was banished from the plane. Where did Yawgmoth go? Well... He traveled to different planes, and doing messed up things there, causing plagues, Then he discovered the artificial plane called Phyrexia. What did he do? He decided to use the plane the his own ends, soon becoming god of the plane. Unfortunately, he never planned to stay on the plane forever; He wanted to return to Dominaria. What did he want to do? What it was was not good at all; He wanted to rule the plane with all of it's inhabitants as "Perfect Beings" After Yawgmoth was called to the Thran Empire, did some research, the planeswalker Dyfed opened a portal to Dominaria and Phyrexia, and Yawgmoth bounded himself to the plane's core, becoming one with it. Rebbec, Yawgmoth's former girlfriend, came to Phyrexia to see how horrible it was. Rebbec and her husband closed the portal from Phyrexia to Dominaria, thinking that Yawgmoth and his servants would be trapped the forever. But that's what they thought... Years later, the brothers Urza and Mishra accidently sealed the portal while exploring the caves of the damned (Aka the what the Caves of Koilos). Yawgmoth sent Gix, a "Completed" Phyrexian and a member of the inner circle to spy on them. Gix controlled the brothers, making them hate each other so much that the started a war: The Brother's war. Why would Gix do this? The answer is simple (sorta). He wanted the war to destroy all civilization on the continent, so Yawgmoth's forces would defeated them. Who won the war? Well... Urza used Golgothian Sylex, and it completely devastated of Dominaria. Urza was killed in this blast, but he was reborn as a planeswalker, then he planned attacked Phyrexia. After a very long story, the portal to Dominaria and Phyrexia was reopened and Urza killed the sleeping agents and Gix. Soon, Yawgmoth decided to something different: Instead of making spies to enter Dominaria, he decided to go ham and to a full on invasion. One of Yawgmoth's servants, K'rrik, was sent to destroy the academy and everyone in it. He completed this mission, but Karn used the time machine to undo it, although it overheated and blew up at the end of the time travel. K'rrik was killed by Urza via timeline shenanigans. Talk about lack of Acausality. Most of the invasion was Yawgmoth sitting back and sending his troops to fight for him. Most of the Invasion. Not all of it. After 9000 years, Yawgmoth returned to Dominaria. How Yawgmoth fought was absolutely nasty. He turned himself into a death cloud, Killing the defenders and returning them to life as Phyrexians to fight for Yawgmoth. Urza and Gerrard used a white moon full of white mana, at Yawgmoth. As being completely made out of black mana, the white mana was able to Damage the father of machines (Although he wasn't hurt serverly), making him lose a battle for the first time. As Yawgmoth attempted to retreat, the stone druids activated a volcano, covering the portal in lots of magma. As Yawgmoth counter attacked Weatherlight, Gerrard took out Urza's gemstone eyes, which would form the powerstone and locked out Yawgmoth. They placed the powerstone on Karn's chest, forming the legacy weapon, which would kill seemingly Yawgmoth at last. After 101 years, Karona was looking for someone like her. She found Yawgmoth - Alive and repairing himself. Was this a dream? A hallucination from Karona's delusions? No one knows... Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 2-A, possibly High 2-A Name: 'Yawgmoth, Father of Machines, Thran Physician, Lord of the Waste, the Ineffable '''Origin: '''Magic: the Gathering '''Gender: '''Formerly male, but now not applicable '''Age: '''9306 Years old '''Classification: '''God of Phyrexia, Embodiment of Black Mana '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; The only thing that could put him down was the Legacy Weapon, which erased him from existence. Karona found Yawgmoth rebuilding himself afterwards, but due to how delusional Karona is and how she could be seeing things, it is unknown if he truly survived), Destruction (Black mana has the best removal spells), Acausality (Type 5; Uneffected by the Clockworking), Non-Corporeal, Absorption (Black mana has spells that absorb creatures), Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of all black mana), Acid Manipulation (Some black spells involve acid), Antimatter Manipulation (Some black mana involves anti-matter), Astral Projection, Attack Negation, Avatar Creation (Can create avatars of himself to invade Dominairia and Mirrodin), BFR (Black spells can banish things to somewhere else), Binding (Demons can tie lives together), Biological Manipulation (Superior to Volrath, who can shapeshift and steal bodies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 11), Black Hole Generation (There should logically be black spells that involve black wholes), Blood Manipulation (Via spells like Barter in Blood and Sign in Blood), Body Control, Body Puppetry (Spells like cruel puppetry), Bone Manipulation (Spells like Read the Bones and Bone Splinters), Burrowing, Causality Manipulation (Has the Aeon Engine, a spell that not only changes the turn order, but has the ability to cause time paradoxes involving cause and effect. Superior to Nicol Bolas and Tezzeret, who can clockwork, which chooses an alternate timeline to happen), Chain Manipulation (Some black spells involve chains), Chaos Manipulation (Some black spells cause Chaos), Clairvoyance (Can look through the order of the "Library" in the game with spells like Diabolic Tutor, Demonic Tutor, Vampiric Tutor, ''and more), Conceptual Manipulation (Can control the concept of black mana), Corruption (Not only do black spells blatantly have corrupting traits in them, but one of which is literally called ''Corrupt), Cosmic Awareness, Creation (Black spells involve creating creature tokens), Curse Manipulation (Most "Curse" spells are Black), Damage Reduction (All damage dealt to a black wall known as Wall of Shadows ''is reduced to Zero), Danmaku, Darkness Manipulation (Black spells obviously can involve darkness), Death Manipulation (Not only can Yawgmoth kill beings with a mere touch, but Black contains "Removal Spells"), Destruction, Dimensional Travel (As a Planeswalker, he can do this), Disassembly, Disease Manipulation (Some Black spells inflict diseases), Durability Negation, Elasticity (Some Black creatures can do this), Elemental Manipulation (Of the variety of Black Mana), Emotional Manipulation (Some Black spells can inflict negative emotions), Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure (A lot of black spells, such as ''Oblivion Strike ''and ''Server the Bloodline ''can do this), Fate Manipulation (Can tie lives together, some Black spells are fate-related), Fear Manipulation (The Black enchantment named ''Fear ''and black spells that inflict fear), Flight (There are flying Black Creatures), Fungus Manipulation (Most funguses are Green or Black, which Yawgmoth can manipulate the black ones), Genius Intelligence, Godly Physiology, Hacking, Hellfire Manipulation (Hellfire is represented in Black and Red), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, History Manipulation (Superior to Bolas, who's superior to Teferi, who can manipulate history), Homing Attack, Illusion Creation (Many Black spells involve creating Illusion), Immersion (Many Black spells involve fiction and reality), Immortality Negation ("Exiling" ignores Indestructability), Information Manipulation (Black spells can change text of other cards), Information Analysis (Can read other card's abilities), Invulnerability (Some black creatures are indestructable), Large Size (Type 8 when merged within Phyrexia), Law Manipulation (Can control the Laws of Phyrexia), Life and Death Transcendence (After his spark ignited, he transcended the Planeswalker spark), Magic (Can cast black spells), Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Black cards such as ''Perish the Thought ''or ''Duress ''can do this), Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Morality Manipulation (Black spells can cause creatures to go from good to evil), Nanotechnology (Can implant tiny artifacts such as Myrs to other planes), Negation, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omnipresence, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Malevolence, One Hit Kill (A mere touch from Yawgmoth can kill), Pain Manipulation (Cards such as ''Torture), Pain Suppression, Perception Manipulation (Some Black spells can make hallucinations), Petrification (Cards such as Putrefy ''can obviously do this), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Some Black spells can create pocket realities and Phyrexia is his pocket reality), Poison Manipulation (Black cards can create plagues and can turn into a death cloud), Portal Creation (Can create portals to other planes), Possession (Some Black spells can do this), Power Absorption, Power Nullification (Some black spells can stop creatures from activating abilities or attacking), Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Resurrection, Sealing (Some Black spells involve sealing), Self-Destruction (Some black creatures can sacrifice themselves to cause certain effects to happen), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Shapeshifting (All Pre-Mending Planeswalkers are manifestations of their will), Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Several Black cards can do this. Superior to Bolas, who can harvest sparks), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Some Black spells such as ''Unholy Strength ''and ''Weakness ''decrease or increase a creature's power and toughness. ''Viper's kiss ''removes all abilities), Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality (Superior to Aminatou, who's theme is literally ''Subjective Reality), Teleportation, Text Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can likely control Phyrexia's space-time), Time Travel, Total Event Collapse, Transmutation (Via cards like Transmutation), Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation (A lot of Black cards are associated with the void), Weather Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, and Corruption 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multiversal+ level ', possibly '''High Multiversal+ (Urza stated that the power of all the other oldwalkers is only a tiny fraction of Yawgmoth's power) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '''normally (Was linked to everything in the Multiverse, and not even the stealthiest of oldwalkers can surprise him), '''Omnipresent '''within Phyrexia (Is one with the plane) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ Durability: 'At least '''Multiversal+ ', possibly '''High Multiversal+ (Tanked an entire moon of white mana with little effort, and it should be noted that white mana is his weakness, and a collection of absurdly powerful artifacts collected of thousands of years to collect and fused into Karn with Urza's eyes couldn't completely kill him) Stamina: 'Limitless (Yawgmoth doesn't need to "tap" for mana, as he is pure black mana himself) '''Range: '''High Multiversal+ '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Born into the Thran Empire, Yawgmoth made a name for himself as a physician long before his ascension to godhood thanks to his absolute brilliance and vision, traveling Dominaria and manufacturing many plagues and studying their effects. He was able to cure many diseases as well, ingratiating himself with the people around him thanks to this, his many developments in technology, and his charisma. Ultimately, in his pursuit of power and perfection, seeking to cure death itself and become a god, Yawgmoth fused with the artificial plane of Phyrexia, making it an extension of his will, destroying his opponents and surpassing even Planeswalkers. And, awash in his new godhood, Yawgmoth began to plot his vengeance against Dominaria, perfecting the artificial lifeforms of Phyrexia and pushing them to new heights of power and intelligence) '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to white mana, sadism Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 2 Category:Sadistic Sleuth